You're Safe
by meganchill
Summary: Lilli lived a hard life, until one day a man named Romulus brings her to his academy for 'special' teens. In a school full of superhuman beings, you can bet Lilli will have a rough time. Well, maybe not, she always has Vash to lean on. Rated T for violence, and Lovi's colorful vocabulary!


She looked up, and stared at the dry crackly ceiling of her and her mother's three-roomed apartment. They had only lived there for a month, but she could already name every crack and hole that scattered throughout their makeshift home.

They never stayed in one place for very long, at most they would stay somewhere for a few months, then skip town. It wasn't like they wanted to, but they had to. If they didn't, then people would start to wonder why she didn't go to school, or attend the community parties. People would realize that she was different, not in a bad way. But in a strange way, that scared little children, and astounded doctors.

"Lilli, come help me with the dishes!" Her mother called. Lilli hopped off of her bed, and skipped into the 'kitchen', which was really just a little nook in the corner of the living room, that had a sink, and a mini refrigerator that held not only food, but cups and plates as well.

Her mother was hunched over the sink, desperately trying to scrub every piece of grime off of the large pile of dishes that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

Lilli grabbed a rag, and started to dry the clean ones.

She hummed a soft tune as she worked; music always seemed to make something boring more fun. Even if Lilli only knew a few songs, she always had fun trying to make up her own. Since she didn't have much, she had to find other means of entertainment, and so far singing was her favorite.

After finishing the dishes, and kissing her mother goodnight. Lilli flopped down on her bed. She didn't even bother to change out of her favorite lilac pink dress, or take the bow out of her hair. She just drifted off into a light sleep.

"LILLI! Wake up!"

Lilli groaned, and rolled over, trying to block out the now evident noise in the once quiet room. "Wake up!" Her mother stressed, an urgent tone in her voice.

Finally, Lilli crawled out from under the covers, unsure why she had to wake up so early. She didn't ever have anywhere to be, no school or work that she was aware of, and if her mother ever needed help with something around the house, she would wait for Lilli to wake up.

"There are some gentlemen at the door who would like to speak with you." Her mother expressed grimly. Now her curiosity was starting to get the best of her, nobody ever came to visit her, many people didn't even know who she was. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner of the bedroom door, and was met with the sight of two men standing in the doorway. They each wore an expensive looking suit, and had an air about them that just screamed "made of money".

One of them noticed her and smiled warmly, showing his perfectly straight, and white teeth. He had curly brown hair, and was tall and muscular. He had a dark tan, and kind brown eyes.

Lilli flushed red and turned away, embarrassed that she was caught staring. She couldn't really make out the features of the other man, only that he was much smaller than the other man, in both height and build. And had blonde hair that barely brushed his shoulders, but that was all she could see from the way he was facing.

Just as she was trying to work out why they were there, Lilli was ushered out of the bedroom by her mother.

They sat down at the cramped table, and Lilli eyed them suspiciously, still unsure what to make of the whole situation.

The brunette man was the first to speak, clearing his throat awkwardly, he began. "So my name is Romulus Vargas, and you must be Lillian, may I call you Lilli?" He asked. Lilli nodded, looking down at her hands. Then Romulus continued, "I have heard a bit about you. And I know that you are special. And I believe I could help you harness your talents, in a safe environment with others like you. Your mother was worried that you haven't been getting a proper education, or socializing enough because you are different. So she called me. You see, I run a school specializing in the education and needs of people like you."

Lilli couldn't believe it. Her own mother was trying to get rid of her. Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes, her mother didn't want her, and so she was being sent to some school. Some school in the middle of 'who-knows-where'! No warning or anything, it was like she just woke up one day and her mother said, "Sorry, but I don't want you anymore!" She didn't even notice that she was sobbing until she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up and saw the blonde man from earlier, comforting her. She then noticed that he didn't look much older than 17.

"Shhh, you're okay." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll be fine. The school is top notch, and is far better suited for your needs than this place. My name's Vash, and I'll help you out until you feel comfortable. So don't worry." Vash cooed. Lilli nodded, she felt so safe in Vash's arms, and soon the rocking lulled her to sleep.


End file.
